Champions of the League
by NutellaB1tch
Summary: Champions of the League? What could be hidden behind the basic lore? One champion, one long story. Článěk v češtině zveřejněn na www.tryhard.cz
1. Riven the Exile - 1 part

Riven slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She sat down on her bed and yawned lazily. Her broken sword was under the bed, she felt its presence like she always had since that day. That day she broke her sword. That day she saw her whole squad die in front of her, when she ran away from battlefield, deciding to turn her back on Noxus. that day she met her teacher, friend and soul mate. Riven the Exile, she wasn't proud of her title before, before she was no one. Just an expendable soldier from Noxus.  
She remembered it clearly, when Singed had started his attack while her squad was surrounded by Ionian soldiers. She was standing in the middle of battlefield, fire, and biochemical smoke was everywhere. She grabbed her cloak and quickly pulled it down to cover her face. Soldiers from her squad were trained for ruthless fights. The motto of the Noxian army "strength is all that matters", will be in her head forever. In fact, this was the reason why she had picked her sword, even though she was barely its height. Strong and ruthless soldiers, that was the Noxian army. But nothing could ever prepare them for this. She tried to breathe lightly, her cape unable to protect her from the aggressive smoke. She looked around and saw her friends slowly falling to the ground. The sword in her hand became heavier than normal. Dropping to her knees, she wanted to cough, but stopped knowing it would mean her death. She started to crawl forward, one of the Ionian soldiers turned to her and she could see in his eyes that he was scared. The soldier raised his hands in her direction and made a few steps before he fell to the ground, dead. Unfortunately for Riven, he landed on her weapon. Her right hand was too weak to pull out the sword. Leaning closer to dead soldier, she tried to move him. The smoke was starting to weaken her whole body, gathering the rest of her strength, she pulled successfully for the last time. For a second, a surge of pain hit her leg, tears appearing in her eyes. She'd never had a problem with pain unless she had hurt herself with her own weapon. The big green sword shined victoriously in her hand. It was the worst moment in her life. Riven wanted to die, but something forced her to move on. She put her left hand on her chest in an attempt to stop the pain which came from her lungs. Just a few more minutes and her life would end. "Strength is all that matters" she repeated in her head while she stood up using her sword as stick and moved out from battlefield. All round her there were dead bodies laying on the ground. She headed to the forest which she could see in distance. It was the only way out from this massacre.

When she finally reached the first tree. Riven stopped moving for a while and looked back to battlefield. Thank's to her training she noticed small trail of blood behind her. Looking down she tore up her cloak and covered a small wound on her leg. The sword slowly slipped out from her hand, she was breathing heavily, tears running down on her cheeks. Suddenly everything was quiet. She was standing alone, Noxus had abandoned her. Riven sat down on the grass trying to find out why would they kill own soldiers. "Sacrifices must be made" she whispered into the quiet and smiled ironically. This was the breaking point, the moment when she decided to change her life.

Riven didn't want to think about it anymore, because it would lure her to think about that woman. Even when she tried, she coudn't stop her mind from imagining her face. She closed her eyes and it felt like yesterday. She was sitting with this woman in the forest, her sword was lying in pieces at her feet, broken. Riven was looking at her, red hair, few pieces of armour and strange sword, A quick description of her companion. The woman looked at her and smiled, she had found Riven in the forest A few days ago and she had taken care of her since.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked while staring at Riven.  
Her voice was soothing, Riven slowly noded and put her hand on the sword.  
"Why did you break it?" the woman asked, another question.  
"I … I wanted to forget" Riven didn't want to explain anything more.  
"It's A really big sword, even when it's broken" the woman smiled again and stood up, "what about a little training then?"  
Riven shrugged and picked up her sword from the ground, but before she could prepare, the woman attacked her. Riven was surprised when she saw the sword of her opponent moving all alone, she almost forgot to defend herself.  
„How?! How did you …?!" she took A few steps back and watched the sword.  
"I'm in full control of my weapon." the woman answered "A sword should always do what you want."  
The woman took A few steps closer to her and Riven put her sword between them.  
"Don't ..." she shaked her head, but laughing the woman ignored her.  
„You think you can stop me?" she said confidently as she watched Riven.  
"Don't move" Riven whispered, "I will stop you!"  
"Then do it," the woman was so confident with her floating sword that she didn't notice the small green glow around Riven's right hand.  
Riven was scared and angry at the same time, she swung her sword from the left side, but the woman blocked her attack. She tried A few more strikes, but the woman's sword was always ready for the block. When the woman was just one little step from her, Riven could feel her breath on her face, the glow having now spread around the sword too.

"What .. what is this?" Riven looked at her weapon with suprise.  
"Are you scared?" the woman asked playfully and made a last step, her hand touching Riven's shoulder for just a second, before A big burst of green colour threw her away. Riven was standing in front of her, but her sword had changed. It was now complete, not broken, and bigger than any other weapon she had ever seen.  
Riven was breathing heavily, for a moment everything was quiet and she felt how the power from her sword flooded into her body. The woman got back to her feet and smiled at her, but kept her distance.

"See? Your sword and you, together, just like one mind."  
"You knew about this?" Riven asked  
"Every swordsman can control their sword in different ways," she nodded "I just pushed you a little."

The green glow disappeared and Riven almost fell to the ground when the power from the sword left her.

"If you will train properly, you will get better," the woman saved her from falling "and not become that tired."  
"Will you train me?" Riven asked without hesitation.  
"Yes." she answered after a while.

Now Riven was as strong as the mysterious woman was, but she was alone again. The woman had left A few days ago without a word. Riven knew that she wouldn't have left without a reason, but still she tried to find her. For three days, Riven was searching for her friend, but maybe now, in this pub, someone will help her.  
She pulled her sword from under the bed and put it to her waist, then she slowly walked toward the door.  
"Where are you Irelia?" she whispered into the silence of the room before she opened the door.


	2. Piltover and Demacia - 1 part

Jarvan was sitting in throne room of Demacia, next to his father. The king had his head in his hands and his son was looking at him speechless. The room was empty and quiet, until Shyvana stormed in through doors and walked angrily towards the throne.

"He's gone!" she yelled and the fiery glow around her flared, showing her anger, "Gone. Again!"  
"It's not a suprise" said Jarvan, as he looked at her, if she, half human and half dragon wasn't able to stop him, then there was no other choice left.

It was already a week since this mysterious criminal had started to terrorize the land of Demacia. Banks had been robbed, a few citizens killed at night in the dark streets. Only one thing was common throughout all the cases. Each location was left with a card containing the letter 'C'. In the whole of Valoran there was only one person who could solve this problem and the king knew that he would have to ask for help.

"Father?" Jarvan turned back to the king, waiting for his reply.  
"Bring Luxanna Crownguard" the king ordered and nodding in Shyvana's direction. Turning she ran away immediately to fulfil the king's order.  
"What?" his son stood up and looked at him furiously, "you want to send her? You want to ask for help and you want to send this … little girl?, You should send me" Jarvan said roughly, trying to force him into it.  
"No! I will need you here" the king said, shaking his head, "if this bastard will appear again."  
Jarvan wanted to complain again, but the king stopped him with wave of a hand.  
Before Shyvana returned to the throne room, it was quiet again.  
When she walked through the doors, Lux was right behind her, both walking over to the king.

"I have no time for explaining situations Lux," he started before they reached him, "I need you to deliver a message. Miss Laurent will accompany you."Lux nodded and grabbed the letter elegantly from the king's hand.  
"To whom should we deliver it?" she asked as her annoyingly high voice echoed throughout the throne room.  
"Piltover," the king whispered almost inaudibly, " To Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover."

Lux was heading towards the practice area to find her companion so they could go deliver the letter from the king. She slowly looked around the large area full of soldiers before finally seeing her, she smiled when she found out that the training partner of her companion was her brother Garen. She pulled her blue hat down to protect her face from the sun and walked to see them. When she reached the border of the arena, she heard her brother yelling.

"Demacia!"

His sword hit the ground on the place where a few seconds ago his opponent had stood. Garen looked around and shook his head when he saw Fiora leaned against the tree next to the arena.

"You will never be an artist with a sword," Fiora smiled and rested her tiny sword on the ground.  
"Lux!" Garen ran to her when he noticed her, "is something wrong?"  
"We have to deliver letter to Piltover." Lux said turning to Fiora and watched her as she ran off to the Laurent's house.  
"Why is she going with you?" asked Garen nervously.  
"I guess few minutes ago she showed you why" Lux smirked at her brother as she dodged his hand.  
"At least she will take care of you" Garen laughed as they started walking to their family house.

Lux packed a few things for her journey before she went and sat down next to the fountain in front of the palace. Everything was quiet and the was sun shining right on her face. She had just closed her eyes after deciding to rest for a while, when Fiora appeared.

"Shall we" she asked, gesturing and watched how Lux quickly stood up and nodded.  
"After you, Lady of Luminosity" Fiora smiled and saluted.  
Lux smirked and poked Fiora with her staff.  
Jarvan was standing on the balcony and angrily watched them, knowing he couldn't do anything else, he had to follow his father's orders. Shyvana watched him without a word from a shadow in his room.

Caitlyn was sitting in her office, filling some documents about the lastest action of Piltover's police.  
"Come in" she sighed and put the papers aside when she heard someone knocking. The door opened and Jayce walked in.

"We caught them all" he smiled victoriously and sat down on the chair next to the table.  
"Fine" Cait nodded and looked back into papers.  
"What's wrong?" Jayce asked suprised and leaned closer to take a look.  
"Nothing, good work. Just next time I hope Vi won't destroy everything in her way" she shook her head and sighed again, "it's expensive"  
"But she's doing really good job outside" Jayce smirked and leaned back on the chair.  
"She destroyed half of the street" Caitlyn disagreed with him, "and I could catch these 'bad guys' alone"  
"If you think so" he shrugged and stood up, I'll leave you to it"  
Caitlyn just waved with her hand and continued her filing.  
Jayce opened the doors, but before he could leave the office Ezreal appeared in his way.

"Caitlyn?" he almost yelled and pushed Jayce away.  
„What now?!" she took a deep breath as she tried to calm down, "If it's not important, someone else could do it."  
"Messengers from Demacia are here, they have a letter from king" Ezreal explained and made a few steps aside so Lux and Fiora could walk into office.  
"It's nice to see you again Lux" Caitlyn smiled and took the letter from Lux's hand.

When she opened it, the whole room stayed quiet. Demacia never asked for help if it wasn't urgent. Caitlyn was slowly reading the letter and emotion in her face changed from surprised to absolute anger.

"C" she whispered, the only case which she had never solved, "for how long was he there?" she asked Lux.

"A week, even our best weren't able to catch him."  
"We will go to Demacia tomorrow," Cait stood up and grabbed her gun, "now go and take some rest, Ezreal will find a room for you."

She waited till everyone left the office, then she looked around the police station. It didn't take a long time until she found the new member of her crew.

"Vi!" she yelled, "We're going to Demacia tomorrow."  
Vi walked to her lazily and looked at her.  
"What's going on?" she asked and leaned against the table, her mechanical hands were sitting in the corner of the room.  
"They need my help," Cait answered and leaned on the wall.  
"And why should I go?"  
"Because I said so" Cait turned her head a little, "and because it will be cheaper."  
"Oh, look at me I'm on the ..." Vi started to imitate her boss, but before she could finish her performance, Caitlyn hit her.  
"Don't push your luck," Cait smiled and walked towards the doors.  
Vi was staring at her suprised with one hand resting on her cheek.


	3. Du Couteau - Revenge

"I heard what you did in Demacia" said Urgot while he was sitting in small pub in Zaun.  
"It wasn't my job" LeBlanc smiled and grabbed a glass of water.  
"It's not?" Urgot leaned closer to the table.

His giant mechanical leg push LeBlanc's chair away. The Deceiver looked angrily at this imitation of a human and smirked disgustedly. Urgot didn't notice it and leaned even closer to her.

"So who should I thank for it? Now I can start with my plan" he licked his lips and continued, "I could finally kill him, slowly, in front of his family ..."

The Crab continued to lean closer, until when they were face to face, LeBlanc pulled away from him and stood up. She patched up her black coat and picked up her hat from the table, she looked once more at Urgot and smirked.

"Du Couteau" she answered and walked away toward the doors.

LeBlanc didn't know which sister had started this dangerous game, but she knew, that she will have to use it for her advantage. She also knew, that if everyone in Noxus used this, it could be an excuse for another war. A war where she could show to everyone who Emilia LeBlanc really is, where she could prove that Black Rose isn't as lost as everyone thought.

"LeBlanc Evaine" she whispered into the silence and air around her get colder.  
After few years she said her old name again.

It was already after midnight when someone knocked on the doors of the Du Couteau house. Katarina opened her eyes and got up lazily from her bed. She walked slowly through the dark hallway to the front door. When she entered the hall, Cassiopeia appeared next to her. Katarina smiled and inconspicuously looked at Cass's scaly tail. It had been a long time since the change had happened, she sighed and followed her sister to the doors. When she finally stopped thinking about what happened to Cass, the doors were already open and the cold night air was slipping around the monster silhouetted by the moon.

"I hope you have really good reason for your visit" Katarina frowned and made a few steps away when Urgot tried to move his enormous body through the doors.  
"Demacia!" he yelled and lower his body to a more 'human' height, "Which one of you did that?"

Cassiopeia laughed, but before she could say something, a dagger flew around her face. The smile froze on her face, but her reaction was as quick as the reaction of her sister. She swerved her long tail, ducked under the giant crab and slashed Katarina to the ground. Blood leaked from the scratch on her face, but she was still smiling. She always enjoyed those little fights with her sister. She crawled closer and leaned on Katarina, when she thought she had won the fight, Katarina used shunpo and appeared behind her. Cassiopeia gulped as she felt the cold steel on her neck.

"I told you, that you should not bring Demacia into this" Katarina whispered into her sister's ear.  
"You defend them just because of him?" Cass provoked her without moving.  
"It's not your business" Katarina answered as she let her sister go.  
"What's going on?" Urgot asked, "Everyone was waiting for this" the crab laughed and thanks to the echo in the hall, Katarina felt goose bumps raise on her skin.  
"Everyone?" Cass crawled to the side of her sister and her tail swayed next to Katarina's legs.  
"Everyone" he nodded, "LeBlanc, Warwick, Swain ..."  
"Even you?" Katarina interrupted him.  
"Even I" he nodded again and his disgusting smile reappeared.  
Katarina swallowed and shook her head as she tried to remove the thought of a fight between Garen and this 'thing' in front of her.

"Oh" Cass laughed, "but 'C' is not in Demacia anymore."  
"What?!" Urgot yelled and the smile on his face was replaced with shock and confusion.  
"It was never part of the plan" Cass smirked and watched her sister as she stalked away towards her bedroom.  
"Well" Urgot shrugged, "You can't stop it now."

The Crab smiled for the last time and left the room. The sound of his mechanical legs slowly disappeared and Cassiopeia was suddenly alone. She stared on the closed doors and clenched her teeth.

"What have I done" her voice shaking with anger and fear, Noxus can't afford another war, not now.

The pub in Zaun was slowly closing and Singed was throwing out the last customers when he noticed a veiled figure in the corner of the pub. He turned around and slowly walked towards her.

"Its closing time, you'll have to leave" he said and moved one of the chairs closer to the table next to him.

Before he could reach the corner, the figure stood up and walked to the doors.

"A pity, it was ..." the woman paused and opened the doors, "very interesting."

Singed looked on her in confusion as he followed her to the doors, he wanted to yell at her to make sure she closed the doors, but he stopped when he saw the strange sword which had slipped out from her coat and started floating next to her. He didn't need daylight to recognize her birthplace.

"Ionia" he whispered and shook his head as his voice died in the silence.


	4. Piltover and Demacia - 2 part

Caitlyn was sitting next to the fireplace in the glade, it was almost midnight and in the shadows of the trees she could see movement of a squirrel, or maybe even a deer. She ignored them though, she was too focused on her thoughts, the animals were beneath her attention. She was going back to Demacia, the place where all of this had started. The place where 'C' had appeared for the first time. She wasn't very happy when she remembered that day, the day when she almost caught him. She never could understand why she predicted the speed and path of the shot wrong. Maybe it was the reason why she couldn't sleep. Cait slowly moved so she could reach her backpack next to her. Vi was sleeping, her head lying on Cait's legs. Cait smiled at her and pull out little white card from the backpack. Lux was sleeping on the other side of fireplace and Fiora had walked off into the forest for practice a few hours ago. Caitlyn closed her eyes and imagined the last moment when she saw him.

She had arrived to Demacia a few days after 'C' stole the 'Great Sword of Milthorn' from the royal palace. Caitlyn met the constable of the Demacian police troops and acompanied him to the palace lounge. The constable was telling her some family stories, but she didn't listen. Ever since she had gone through the doors into the lounge she was looking around trying to find some clues. Police troops were everywhere; there was big red carpet on the floor and a few paintings on the wall. Right in front of them was a stairway leading to the Senior Artificer's office. There was a much more valuable artifact in Demacia than the sword which 'C' took. Caitlyn was sure that he would come back. But she would never believe that he would come back at that same moment, when the building was full of police.

"What was that?" she turned to the constable when she heard the loud noise from the Artificer's office.  
"Everyone upstairs!" the constable yelled and followed Caitlyn.

They were too late. Everything in the office was on the ground and the big safe in the wall was empty.

"What was in here?" Cait asked as she walked through the ransacked office.  
"The Helm of the Protector" the constable whispered and shook his head "Poppy brought it to us a few years ago."

Caitlyn reached the safe and had a look inside. A small white card with the letter 'C' was inside.

"Bastard" she shrugged and turn to the policemen, "close the building, he won't runaway this time!"

Everyone immediately ran to comply with her order. Even Cait was impressed at how trained they were. When they were running downstairs, Cait noticed that one of the officers was staring at her whole the time. She stopped running and slowly walked towards him, but before she could reach him, he ran out of the lounge, pushing everyone out of his way. Caitlyn started to chase him, right after he made his first move. He was running for the rood, with Cait slowly falling behind. When she ran upstairs, she realized that she wouldn't be able to catch him and that her gun was needed. When she reached the roof, she got down on her knees and grabbed her gun. She made it just in time, she saw how the 'C' is swinging away on the line affixed to the top of Constance tower. Cait noticed, that he had everything accounted for perfectly.

She wasn't too far away from arresting him, she couldn't let him escape again.  
Cait strengthen her arms and aimed. She knew that 'C' can't dodge the bullet and the timing of shots was what Cait did the best. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. For a second she thought that it was over, she smiled slowly, not thinking this would be so easy. Then everything slowed down as 'C' swung and disappeared on the other roof, while Cait just stood there in anger.

Fiora's return from the forest disturbed her from her memories, the leaves crackling beneath her as she sat down next to fireplace and looked at her.

"It's not the first time you have heard about him right? Fiora asked and Caitlyn's face was suddenly full of anger.  
"No" she whispered and a wave of disappointment and bitterness overcame her.

She had failed for the first time in her life and he was making fun of her with his card. Fiora noticed that it wasn't a good idea to continue in this conversation and fell silent, adding wooden planks to the fire and looking up at the night sky.

"You should get some rest," she smiled and looked back at Caitlyn, "it's still a long journey to Demacia."

Caitlyn nodded, but before she could figure out how to move herself without waking up Vi, the pink haired woman opened her eyes and sleepily looked around.

"What's up?" she turned to Cait, she was obviously confused.

Caitlyn tried to keep her serious face, but Vi's sleepy voice and confused face made her smile.

"Nothing, I'm just going to sleep" she answered with smile and reached for her blanket.  
"You don't have to lie to me" Vi smirked, "I know you can't sleep."

Before Caitlyn could protest, Vi grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her close. After Caitlyn had changed her life, the least she could do was keep an eye on her. Cait shook her head and leaned closer to Vi. She let her head rest on Vi's shoulder and closed her eyes. From some strange reason she knew that 'C' won't be able to escape this time. Not when Vi is with her.


End file.
